1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-heated cleaning articles, e.g., a wipe or other cleaning substrate that includes a heat engine capable of producing heat that can be used in delivering a cleaning composition (which may simply be heated water) in a heated condition, to improve cleaning efficacy.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning devices and articles (e.g., wipes) are used extensively in cleaning various environments both at home, and in various other settings (e.g., hospitals, retail centers, restaurants, businesses, assisted living centers, etc.). While heated water (and/or other heated cleaning compositions) may be recognized to provide improved cleaning efficacy, there is little in the way of consumer products currently available that conveniently provide heat at the time and place where cleaning is to occur, e.g., that would heat the cleaning composition at the time of use, in a substantially automated fashion.